The overall goal of the RDB is to enhance and consolidate the existing research infrastructure to increase research productivity, particularly in the areas of health disparities in Hispanic populations and to facilitate intra-institutional and multi- or inter-disciplinary collaborations. This goal directly serves the mission and vision of the PRCTRC to address health disparities in Hispanic populations and support the development of minority researchers in clinical and translational research.